


Never Thought You’d Ask

by sappholopod



Category: Let's Play Cyberpunk Red - Polygon (Web Series)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Tickle Fights, vaguely horny
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-11
Updated: 2020-08-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:14:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25838635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sappholopod/pseuds/sappholopod
Summary: Dasha has a little theory she’d like to test about Vang0
Relationships: Dapper Dasha/Vang0 Bang0
Kudos: 6





	Never Thought You’d Ask

A lull of comfortable silence settled into Vang0 Bang0’s streaming den. Dasha had come over to moderate a stream since Burger Chainz off getting his oil changed, but in the time since the stream ended they both drifted to scrolling on their agents. Vang0 crawled up behind Dasha, who pretended not to see him. He gave her a soft poke in the ribs, but only got a squeak out of her before she pounced on him, tickling up and down his sides.

“You know, Vang0,” she said, pinning him to the ground, “you do this so often, knowing full well what the consequences will be, that’s it’s almost like you want this to happen!”

“Sh-shut up!” said Vang0.

“Oh, that wasn’t very nice,” she purred, shifting her focus to his underarms.

“Ok, ok! I’m sorry!” Vang0 yelled between laughs. Dasha let him go, as she always did when she heard those words. Without saying anything else, Vang0 scampered off to his computer.

A few days later, Vang0 and Dasha tried watching a 24/7 stream of  _ Friends  _ at her apartment. After the incident at the diner he felt like he should correct his lack of knowledge of this cultural artifact everyone else seemed to have seen at least one episode of, and it had been a long time since she’d seen it. It was getting boring though, at least as far as Vang0 was concerned. Taking a moment to make sure she wasn’t looking, he reached over to tickle her waist. This time though, she pushed him away instead of fighting back.

“Sorry, you can go back to watching,” he said.

Curiously, Dasha was smiling at him. “It’s ok. It’s just that… I want you to ask,” she said, resting her chin on her hand.

“What?!” Vang0 exclaimed. He wanted to look away in embarrassment, but the mischievous glint in her eyes was so intoxicating he couldn’t look anywhere else.

“Well, if you don’t like being tickled then what kind of friend am I to keep doing it to you?” she asked.

“That’s—!” He covered his face with his hands. After a long pause, he said, “Dasha… will you… please tickle me?” 

He didn’t have to ask her twice.


End file.
